Capitols Hunger Games
by maxridelovr998
Summary: This is the epic adventure not really of the capitol kids who get thrown unsespectabely in the HG again and yes it doesn't happen in the books but just pretend it does please and yeah hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations, I think to myself, new record for the best rope burn! The rope that holds my hands together digging to my skin burns as much as my mind thinking about what brings me closer, closer. They stripped us and put us in their clothes, their filthy, stinking, clothes. Most of us hold our noses high over our heads, how could they do this to us. For all those years I hated watching them fight to the death. I was one of the only ones who had felt for them amongst the others. It was only a little while ago, they blew up their own, while they were trying to help us. Seriously, WHAT THE HELL? I curse under my breath as well as the two victors walk around us; she refuses to look us in the eye. "Why?" Cassie burst out.

"Why do you have to do this to us, we never hurt you, it wasn't us, it was our *insert dramatic swear words here* parents! Why would we have ever tried to hurt you? It wasn't us?"

"Hey?" the twelve year old boy sobs were going to die, all of us aren't we?

Johanna' long finger pushes a twirl of hair, out of her dark enhanced eyes. "No," "That's up to you"

"What kind of a reason is that?" I rage! "You know nothing about us!"

Silence spread throughout the old wooden cart they built just for us. It was large and they spread us separately amongst on the floor chained up with rope they put around our hands and necks, that they stuck to the floor tears, ganged up in my eyes like a waterfall about to fall many of us were crying we all knew each other, we all knew nothing about the skills of fighting, when they went to the games for 75 years we had treated them well. This is just inhuman! And finally we are ready, to be throw-in into their games. The Hunger games for the kids of the capitol, which are us.

They didn't even do the reaping properly it wasn't even fair, they practically stood up there and chatted about the situations and blah, blah, blah so on, so on. A couple of got kind of sneaky as we are, I mean common you guys only new about the districts we're hmm how do we put this not exactly, ignorant or stuck up, ok we're stuck up but we have a nice side, anyways so there we are and we see them talking, so what would you do if you saw a group of rebels talking about what they were deciding to do with our lives? Well I don't know about you, but to me it was worth sneaking up to them and just listening to them chat. It was quite funny, they're on stage and we're in the crowd, and then Cassie who's been my BFF since what, we were toddlers! So were like you know if were gonna die were gonna die in style.

That's just an example of how idiotic we can get so we crept through the audience and realized what we had to do. They obviously weren't expecting it of us 'cos they didn't do much too kind of prevent anyone from listening to their conversation. So it was actually a lot easier than you would have thought. So you know, it's just the casual Gale, Katniss, no Peeta he just wasn't there he's still with Katniss but just, wasn't there. And of course you have Johanna and the rest of the Scooby doo gang. So were listening to about half of their conversation, we heard nothing on about where we were going but it was mostly arguments over us and how they were gonna do the reaping they had us already in a crowd but that's all they got.

"Pffttttt…. those idiots"

Cassie said a little too loud, wait that's being, well a liar, she practically yelled it across the dim room they gathered us in to do the reaping in. This isn't really the right moment but they had brought us into district 13 to do the reaping. Who knows why? So as soon as Cassie yells out Johanna looks at us picks herself off the floor and launches a chair towards our head.

"Hey!" I yell what the hells with you!

"No, what the hell's with you?" Johanna yells back giving me that evil glare and the finger to go with it.

The chairs smashed against the wall above our heads it doesn't take us long to realize we needa move. We jump up and sprint down the three steps before Gale's angry glare is yelling at us screaming to never return to the stage. We laugh to ourselves pushing each other around I sigh, Life's to sad to think about the future, this may very well be the last good time we have together. Because they've started the reaping and the first two they chose was us.

- End of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2 the reaping

Chapter 2

I didn't really get to see who else they picked out. Ok so I bet you wanna know why, well because um yeah I fainted. I mean come on I swear they purposely chose us. Cassie was pissing herself laughing until I hit her straight. So not your usual expectations of how the reapinglings (that's what I call them, the people who just get chosen) would act out one to faint and the other to burst out laughing but who really cares? All I knew was when I woke up (Cassie filled me in) they had called the other victors and I was tied up to a cart being driven to another district.

Ok before I get into the nitty gritty stuff on what they informed us considering the districts and why we're going there I'll go on about the reaping a little more. They had us all in a hall bigger than the town square back in the capitol. It wasn't really modern but nothing like what we've been told the districts look like. It was nothing like what I've ever seen, it looked, somewhat, normal. Ok, that's a lie. But still it was nothing like I've seen. It wasn't nicely curved around at points and the stairs to the stage weren't anything fancy. But still I liked it. It was actually concrete and metal, to support the fact that were 2304 feet underground. Anyway so Katniss was on the stage, but she looked unnaturally nervous not like I've seen her before, Gale and Haymitch are there as well and a couple of others sitting on seats to the edge of the stage. And then they got up to tell us how they were going to run it.

"Um," Katniss scratchy voice scratched through the microphone like chalk running down a chalkboard. The voice no one wanted to hear because here it meant us bad.

"This is how it's working, we'll pick you; you get taken to the back of the hall into a separate room. The person called after your name will be who comes with you into training, it's up to you who you go with in the arena."

Katniss turns her back to us and we notice what makes out, whining about not wanting to do this. Of course Haymitch get ups and pushes her over to the microphone giving threatening signals to her.

"And if you get chosen you're going to another district to train." "End of conversation." Katniss turns grumpily, and sits down with this pissy face on. I snort to Cassie and we joke about her stupid voice, and then they got into the situation of actually getting us ready to reap.

After I fainted, Cassie and I got tied up along with the others in the room in the back. They got us up and forcefully pushed into a room, threatening us to poke us with metal hot rods if we refuse. "Gee's like we've got any choice" I hear a boy shout. Oh, and they were some kind of, not peace keepers but kind of people who were standing in for the peace keepers, for just this year.

So we're all shoved into an elevator until the point no one can get in and suddenly my stomach lurches as the elevator travels up so fast I feel sick. I think to myself that I swear to god my stomach's going to come up, oh well who cares these days. To cut a long story short they shoved us in the cart and took us each in pairs to different districts slowly each stopping starting at district 12.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dirt fired up raging off the bottom of the dusty old cart. Sweat was dribbling off me; it was hot here where ever we are. The rickety cart came to an erupting halt making us slam to the side of the walls in it. One boy, who was playing with his piece of rope that was tied around his wrist early, was ordered to get up and jump out of the cart. He was tall and handsome and his dark eyes glowed like the moonlight. A younger girl also was forced out with him. Her hair unlike mine was dainty and curly blonde and every step she took swished with this nice flowing pattern. We must've been at district 12 I glanced at Katniss her mind nowhere near earth. She stood up this is her stop and she followed the two out of the cart. We didn't see them again.

"Shay… Shay… SHAY!"

'Mm what?" I groaned

"Get up we're getting off!" Cassie's inquisitive eyes shined in mine but with a slight touch of annoyance

"What?"

"Haymitch and Johanna have decided that this is two long and boring, we're going to travel the rest of the way by those aircrafts."

I look around and notice that there are about 6 of us left. "Where are the others?"

"When you dozed off they had jumped off with each a victor most of them have left there are only three victors which I got told are going to be our trainers left with us, which is Gale, Johanna and Haymitch."

"Great!" I groan thinking of who were going to be stuck with.

"HEY!" Gale shouts get moving we're going now!

Dozily I jump up and move out of the cart I have no idea which district where in maybe 5? But then the trees that surround the path get almost pulled up to the roots as the aircraft comes out of nowhere and basically hovers above our heads. Then I'm frigid I can't move panicking I start breathing quicker panicking wha – what's happening. My skin goes tingly and my body and everyone else start to rise. 1 foot, 2 feet, 3 feet in the air and then a glass dome forms around us inside the aircraft and we dropped to the floor.

I'm not going to explain the rest because I can tell you're getting bored but they dropped us off in district 3 and with *dramatic sighs* gale. He's so bossy I hate him I saw the way he's treated Katniss before on live TV and we're stuck with him in training! Great just Great! Cassie jumps off beside me. And I notice that district 3 is not what it seems. The aircraft rises above us and were left there our lives in Gale's arms.

District 3 if you don't already know is the district for technology which doesn't make sense why we don't have Beetee. The ground is rubble from the bombings but a small section which is built up and looks very just yuck, it's an old factory and it's got to be where they built everything for themselves and maybe even where they held the reaping.

"Right then, Gales voice echoes "we're going there" directly pointing to the disgusting building I was talking about earlier.

Cassie and I look at each other knowing that were trusting our lives with the one who blew up his one and only love, Katniss Everdeen's sister. Little Prim.


	4. Chapter 4

Every step you take, dust floats up off the unsettled floor. District 3 is quiet, but every now and then you see so many people with picks and shovels trying to build back the old crumpled buildings. Bones crunch beneath your feet. It's like a bomb had been dropped here. Wait, that's stupid they were dropped here. Smoke is even arising from one building off in the horizon. After a day of horror, we are finally close to reaching the old hall. We're dragging our bags along the floor because our arms are so limp from carrying them all day. They've really gone out of their way to punish us for something our parents did.

Sunrise reaches and it's like nothing I've ever seen before its beautiful, but still eerie. Golden light shimmies its way across the land. Gale stomps ahead of us and finally the brown old wooden doors is waiting to be opened directly in front of us. Gales hand grips around the old door handles. Wooden splinters can hardly make its way into his hard hand. As he pulls back, nothing happens the door won't budge. Its stuck, he rattles the door back and forth but still the door is tight stiff.

"Shit" Gale grumbles

"Stupid techno dick heads"

"Gee's no need to worked up look here"

Cassie's slick finger nail shines in the little light now provided by the light of the sunset. She carefully runs it down a crack in the old door. We hear a little cracking noise and the sound of metal against metal, cogs working run the door give the impression that it's no longer locked.

"What the hell Cassie?"

"I learnt it when I was six" she smiles

Gale opens the door and starts to lead us into the dark corridors that run along the side of the building. We come out to a room and Gale stops abruptly.

"In, now," he orders.

A light flickers and what we couldn't see we now can. It looks kind of like a modern interrogation room but instead it had to mattress' that were covered in an old sheet. As I yawn I notice, that Gale has left and me and Cassie have been locked in the room, for the night canned soup sits on our rugs that's on the concrete floor. For the first time, I realize I'm starving I run over and gorge into mine Cassie just looks at it and refuses.

"I'd rather starve" she ignorantly says.

It tastes disgusting, but when you're in the games, you never know how hungry you might just get. It tastes like slop practically and that's being modest. I think Cassie was right not to eat it. I'm so tired. I can't even stand. My head starts to spin and suddenly I feel really sick. I kneel over and bend down, my only hope of getting better here, is sleep so I rest my head on the pillow made out of the woollen itchy blankets and start to slowly doze off.

In the dark, my eyes aren't open and everything is blurry, but I can hear just fine. I can't quite make out the voice I here but, it's a male and a female. But doesn't sound like Gale.

"If I could vote, I'd vote on you" a muffled voice cries.

"Shhh its ok, its ok I'm going to get you out of there, I love you and I'll only ever love you."

"Stop talking like I'm dead I'm not dead just yet!"

I can make out the figure of two in the dark. The boy is tall and the girl has deeply indorsed in the others love. But nothing I can be quite sure of because the next second I fall into a deep sleep.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
